


Trilogy

by driftingashes



Series: Remember The Fallen [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders and Thomas Sanders Are Siblings, Child Abuse, Crying, Eventual Happy Ending, Fear, Gen, Heavy Angst, Heroes to Villains, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Fic, Kidnapping, Neglect, Parent Death, Protective Siblings, Shadow Manipulation, Shadowbending & Shadowbenders, Torture, Vigilante Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Vigilantism, Villain Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Villains, Winged Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: Bad luck comes in threes...and Virgil is really starting to hate the number.
Relationships: Character!Thomas & Anxiety | Virgil Sanders
Series: Remember The Fallen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855123
Kudos: 31





	Trilogy

Virgil didn't remember much of the first invasion he was alive for, although Thomas did. He was three years old, and Thomas was almost eight.

His older brother had told him about the day, once, when they were hiding from the Registered cops. As Unregistered mutants, and minors to boot, life was dangerous enough already without throwing villain attacks into the mix. They managed.

Their parents were killed in the 1996 attack, and Thomas had been on the run ever since, avoiding the Registration officials and trying to care for his little brother. Virgil missed him so much that it was a physical ache in his chest sometimes.

He had disappeared when Virgil was seventeen (three years ago? Two? Not long, but it felt like an eternity.) without a trace. Virgil had been searching relentlessly (borderline obsessively, in fact) ever since.

He met Janus and Remus shortly after his 18th birthday, just a few months after Thomas had gone missing. They often joked that fate had brought them together, after Virgil had finally revealed his full name to them.

( _"Did you know my name is actually Virgilius? I was named after a poet," Virgil had commented offhandedly during dinner one night. Remus perked up immediately. "Seriously? We match! Jan, our names match!" Janus had laughed, ruffling his partner's hair. "I heard, Remus. Must be fate."_ )

After Thomas disappeared, it was only a matter of time until he found a trail. Somone would get sloppy. The hard part would be being in the right place at the right time and picking up on the right things. It would be easy to get confused or read something wrong. If he let them get away a second time, he knew he'd never see Thomas again.

Janus and Remus were on constant lookout, but they didn't know Thomas like Virgil did. Didn't know the inflection in his voice whenever he exclaimed "oh my goodness gracious" after an accident, or how his eyes always caught the sun in a way that made them look like melted chocolate, or how whenever he laughed he would run his fingers through his hair to sweep it out of his face.

And with each day that passed, it seemed like they never would.


End file.
